Love Advice
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: At a party for her parents, Aizawa Minto meets the mysterious "Black Cat" who can tell that something is bothering her. Once she confesses her feelings, he gives her advice based on what he knows. He seems to understand what she is going through, even if she doesn't come out and admit it. Not a Minto and Ikuto pairing, pretty much just friendly advice.
1. Minto's Love Advice

Music wafts out from the open glass doors into the frigid night air. Inside, a piano and violin play in a duet. Outside, a young girl sits on a stone bench with her feet folded underneath. Her hands rest in her lap while the gentle breeze toys with her dark curls.

She should be inside. After all, this party is for her, well, for her parents who had returned from their yearlong business trip the evening earlier. She is happy for that, extremely happy since she had missed them greatly. She is not happy, however, for whom they made her invite.

She can picture her in there as she had left her, with all the males flocking around the strawberry haired teenager. She was shoved, more or less, to the side when _she_ walked in wearing that skin-tight, thigh-high, sweetheart top, pale pink dress that sparkles red when the lights hit it. She has all the curves in all the right places unlike her. She is thin and elegant just how a ballerina for ten and up years should be. That still does not make her not twinge with jealousy.

A sigh escapes her lips as she opens her eyes, leaning back to look up at the nighttime sky. To her surprise, instead of seeing the bright full moon and twinkling stars, her eyes meets the gaze of deep blue eyes, staring down at her. She shrieks, quickly turning around. When she starts to fall backwards off the bench, he grabs her shoulders and steadies her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he murmurs as she blinks. When she regains herself, she pulls away, standing up.

"You didn't," she replies, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I just did not expect to see you there." He straightens, causing something to sparkle catching her attention. She sees that it is a key attached to a chain hanging from a violin. "Are you the violin player that my parents hired?" she asks. He glances over his shoulder before turning to face her again.

"Yeah."

"You sounded really good," she complements. He gives her a small smile.

"Why did you walk out, then?" She blushes and turns, hoping that he didn't have enough time to see it. She re-crosses her arms and tightens them before sighing again.

"I needed fresh air," she flawlessly lies.

"You're lying." She tenses, drawing in a sharp breath. He chuckles before hopping over the bench to sit on it, taking the violin case off his shoulder to gently set in at his feet. "Your face was red showing that it is something you are either ashamed or embarrassed about. You then tensed, a sign that you are bothered by something." She uncrosses her arms, her shoulders slump as her head bows.

"Am I that obvious?" she mutters.

"Only to me. I became good at telling when someone is lying or not." She turns to glance back at him before sighing.

"May I join you?" She motions to the empty place beside him. He looks down at it before nodding at her. She collapses on it before leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees and resting her shin in her hands. "I've always been jealous of this girl. All the guys seem to love her because she has the perfect body. A big enough bust," he snickers at this, but she continues as though she did not hear him, which she had not, "long legs, beautiful red hair, the attitude that is all happy-go-lucky." She sighs before leaning back to stare up into the sky. "Me?" He looks over at her, a strong emotion in his eyes. "I'm just a skinny ballerina. Ballerinas aren't supposed to be curvy." She mutters the last part more to herself, but he still hears it.

"Do you really think you aren't beautiful?" he asks her. She jumps before looking over at him with wide eyes.

"Then why do all the guys go after-" she starts, but he cuts her off by putting a finger on her lips and leaning close to her.

"When you find the right guy, he will like everything about you, skinny or not. Not all guys like curvy girls. Take my Amu."

"Your Amu?" He nods absently, his eyes distant and a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. My Amu. She is around your age, now." She raises a thin eyebrow before giggling softly. He looks at her in confusion before shrugging. "Anyways, long story short, she isn't what you would call curvy. She is fit, yeah, but she hasn't quite filled out. I love her regardless of that." Her giggling stops and her mouth falls open.

"L-Love?" she squeaks. He smirks.

"Yeah," he sighs looking back up at the sky. "I love her. I have since I first saw her, even though we were enemies." She looks back up at the sky with a perplexed expression.

"Love, even though you were enemies. Wasn't that tough?" He shrugs.

"Maybe. Depends on how you look at it."


	2. Kisshu's Love Advice

As he glides through the night sky, enjoying the soft breeze that slightly ruffles his hair while avoiding Pai, a violin and piano duet catches his attention. He pauses, hovering over the familiar looking mansion, debating on leaving or merely staying there to listen to the music. It is such a nice melody, even though no one sings; the music seems to have words of its own. As he starts to lower himself to the roof, he hears a small shriek. He jerks back, looking down at the ground where he sees a teenage boy catch the shoulder of a younger girl with dark curls in a modest yet elegant dress who would have fallen off the stone bench if not for the boy.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," the boy murmurs but the strange boy on the roof can hear him as perfectly as if the boy is right beside him; just one of many abilities the alien boy has. He tilts his head, trying to see the girl's face, but before he can, she pulls away from the tan hand to stand up, crossing her arms in front of herself, and effectively blocking his view again.

"You didn't," she replies, and the voice hits him as familiar, but he cannot place it for some reason. "I just did not expect you there." The boy straightens, yet he still cannot see the girl's face. "Are you the violin player that my parents hired?" The girl leans to the side letting him finally catch a glimpse of her face causing him to gasp. Of course. It _is _her mansion. He should have known that he would see her here. He starts to turn away, surely to leave, but then the boy looks back, deep blue eyes locking with amber eyes. He smirks before turning to face the girl, again, causing the alien on the roof to grit his teeth. How dare he look at him like that?!

"Yeah."

"You sounded really good," she says, _complementing him!_ He clench his hands into fists at his sides and plops down on the roof, refusing to leave until that _boy_ leaves _her_ alone.

"Why did you walk out then?"

Even in the dim light, his cat-like eyes manage to see the blood rush to her cheeks. She turns away but he knows that she is blushing because of that guy! "Psh. Whatever…" He stands up, but finds himself unable to leave. He can only look down at the girl…at _her._

"I needed fresh air."

"You're lying." Before he walks over to the stone bench, taking the case off his shoulder to set at his feet, she draws in a sharp breath, tensing. "Your face was red showing that it is something you are either ashamed or embarrassed about. You then tensed, a sign that you are bothered by something."

She lets out a sigh and her arms drop to her sides as her head bows. "Am I that obvious?"

He growls under his breath, angry that this _human _has made her upset about something. He wishes he can attack the human, but she would surely attack him before he can even explain himself.

"Only to me. I became good at telling when someone is lying or not."

"May I join you?" She motions to the empty spot beside the boy and as she sits down, he wishes that he was in that human's spot. Why is it always a _human_? "I've always been jealous of this girl. All the guys seem to love her because she has the perfect body, a big enough bust," the boy laughs but she doesn't hear him and the alien on the roof is glad or else he would have attacked the human; at least he _listens! _"long legs, beautiful red hair, and the attitude that is all happy-go-lucky…" '_Is she jealous of…Ichigo?' _he thinks to himself. She sighs, leaning back to look up at the beautiful sky, but he continues to look at her. She is more beautiful than the sky. She has no reason to be jealous of Ichigo. Not her. Not her with her short dark curly hair, glowing brown eyes, pale skin that looks healthier than his own skin, perfect figure, not too skinny yet not curvy like Ichigo's.

"Do you really think you aren't beautiful?" That snaps him out of his thoughts sine the human beside her said it. It takes all his will power to not touch the human, seriously! He is practically begging to be hurt!

"Then why do all the guys go after—"

The human cuts her off by leaning in close to her and putting a long slender finger on her pale, pretty pink lips. He growls, teleporting to stand slightly in front of them in the shadow of the trees where he can watch them better.

"When you find the right guy, he will like everything about you, skinny or not. Not all guys like curvy girls. Take my Amu."

"'Your Amu'?" alien boy and human girl speak at the same time before the alien clasps his hand over his mouth, squatting down behind a bush. He can only suspect that no one heard him since he hears no shouts. He slowly peeks through the bush to see the human with a small smile and distant eyes.

"Yeah. My Amu. She is around your age, now." She giggles and both boys look at her in confusion before the human continues, "Anyways, long story short, she isn't what you would call curvy. She is fit, yeah, but she hasn't quite filled out. I love her regardless of that."

"L-Love?" she squeaks and the alien smiles softly.

"Yeah. I love her. I have since I first saw her, even though we were enemies."

Both humans look up at the sky before she speaks, "Love, even though you were enemies. Wasn't that tough?"

"Maybe." The boy shrugs, looking towards the bush, and he swears that the human can see him even though he thinks he is perfectly hidden. "Depends on how you look at it. You can come out now."

He flinches as her eyes suddenly snap from the sky to his hiding spot. She jumps up, her eyes narrow. "Who's there?"

The boy stands, holding an arm out in front of her. "No one who deserves being hurt. Come out, now, or I may change my mind."

He gulps before slowly standing and walking into the light, his eyes locked on her face. Her face first pales in a shocked expression before reddening in an embarrassed expression before finally settling on an angry look. "Y-Yo…"

"Kisshu! What are you doing here?" she demands.

"I-I was just flying over…and heard music…"

"You're here because of Ichigo, aren't you?"

"You shouldn't be jealous of her!" Kisshu blurts out before he can stop himself. His eyes widen as his cheeks turn a light pink and his long ears slightly droop. Her face, too, turns red, but the human, Ikuto, stands there with a smirk on his face.

"I've done all I can. Ganbatte," he mutters as he walks past Kisshu before disappearing into the shadows.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" she whispers, turning away and crossing her arms over her chest. He looks away, his cheeks still pink, before frowning and taking a step towards her.

"You shouldn't be jealous of Ichigo!" he says louder.

"And why is that?" she growls, turning to face him with her hands curled into fists at her sides. "Because all you have done since you got here is stalk Ichigo, talking all about her, and not even _noticing _anyone but her!" He flinches but refuses to back down.

"I was wrong! I'm sorry, Minto!" He falls to his knees in front of her causing her to take a few shocked steps back. He continues to look at the ground, his hands clenching the ground, dirt digging into his long nails. "I-I was wrong! Ichigo-She isn't what I thought she would be. I never realized it until that day when I saw you run out of the café crying."

"You-you saw that?"

"Yes. She had no reason to say such hateful things. That wolf you worship is not the only reason you cried that day."

"H-How—"

He finally looks up at her, his eyes softer than she has ever seen them. "I realized that I liked you. Somehow, it switched from Ichigo…to…you, Minto. I can't tell you when. All I know is that you were who I wanted to be around. I cared about Ichigo, yes, but only as a first crush. I found myself wanting to actually see you. To talk to you." He stands up to walk over to her, wrapping his pale arms around her rigid body. "To hug you…You don't have to believe me, but just know that…that I like you. I've liked you for a while, now." They stand in silence until she shocks him by wrapping her arms around him and looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I-I thought you would only ever see Ichigo. I never thought you even saw me. I developed a crush for you which eventually turned into liking you as more than just a crush. I just wanted you to see me." She looks away from him, her cheeks a deep red. "I just want to be with you, even if no one else will approve. I don't care anymore. I like you, Kisshu! I really—"

He cuts her off by sealing her lips with his. When he pulls back, both their cheeks are red. He manages a goofy smile which she returns with a small, yet happy, one. "I really like you, too, Minto, and, if you want to, I would like to try it. To be together. Both of us, against everyone else…"

"Okay!" Minto agrees with a nod before hugging him just as tightly as he hugs her.

In the shadows, two people watch, one with a smirk, and one with tears in her golden eyes.

"Are you crying, Amu?" a deep voice asks before their hands get joined.

"Of-of course not! I don't cry!"

"Reminds you of us, neh?"

She looks away, pink tinting her cheeks before smiling at him. "Yeah. I just hope they will be happy like us."

He turns his deep blue eyes at the couple. "They will."


End file.
